


Tonight You Belong to Me

by HerBrazenElegance



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, whoops it's a fic about cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerBrazenElegance/pseuds/HerBrazenElegance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba get up to no good and I'm probably a bad person for writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight You Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inatrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatrice/gifts), [truejaku (hereonourstreet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereonourstreet/gifts).



> Ahh, so go into this assuming Noiz and Aoba have been doing this kinda thing for a while, hence why there's little conflict for either of them. I didn't want it to be a drama thing, just cutes. I don't know if I'll be writing about the consequences of it or not yet, but there's a possibility??  
> Also I swear I like Koujaku and I'm not doing this to be an ass. PRobably.

“Granny!” Aoba called gently, kicking his shoes off near the doorway and nudging them straight with his toes. “I’m home.”

Unfortunately there was no answer, but Aoba brushed it off and figured she had been called to another meeting for the evening. Somewhat disheartened, he made his way upstairs, only to notice a familiar bright light creeping out from under his closed bedroom door. His heart did an uneasy little flip as he realized who was on the other side of it – again.

“You little,” he grumbled, throwing the door open with intent to lecture him – which never worked seeing as the terror came back on a weekly basis – but Aoba halted before he even began thanks to the image in front of him.

Noiz was frozen in mock fear, holding something near his mouth with a lighter poised over it, and looked around calmly before raising his hands in surrender. His usual set up of monitors surrounded him, one directly in front of him flashing the title screen of some ancient-looking videogame.

“What is that?” Aoba asked flatly.

“Super Mario,” he answered innocently.

“In your hands.”

The corners of Noiz’s mouth turned up slightly, and he offered the objects to Aoba. “Come on, Sly, you can’t be that naïve.”

“Don’t call me that.” Aoba rested his hands on his hips in an attempt to look serious but if anything it only increased how pouty he became.

Noiz only shrugged and put the pipe back to his mouth, flicking the lighter in time with Aoba’s shouting. “Hey, hey, wait a minute!” Aoba crossed the floor and moved to swat them away from his face, but Noiz jerked out of his reach. “Will you not?” Aoba pleaded. “This is my room.”

“So?”

“So! I’m not like that!”

“You let that old fart smoke here all the time,” Noiz argued.

“Cigarettes!” Aoba came back with. “And at least Koujaku takes it outside.”

“You think he’s never tried this before?”

Aoba opened his mouth to disagree but found himself unsure. That wasn’t exactly something he and his best friend turned boyfriend discussed, and at any rate he didn’t think Koujaku was that type of guy either.

Noiz let out a pleased little hum at Aoba’s loss for words and made another attempt at taking a hit. Aoba didn’t stop him, only sighed deeply and closed the door behind him in defeat. He slipped out of his puffy jacket, glancing past the glow of the monitors while doing so, and noticed the door to the veranda was open. A fraction of his anger faded; at least the brat had the decency to not _completely_ stink up his room.

“Doesn’t that burn?” Aoba asked.

Noiz took a long minute to respond, holding it in and exhaling smoothly before reminding him. “Can’t feel pain.”

Right.

“Wanna try?” Noiz said a beat later.

Aoba crossed his arms. “I said I’m not like that.”

“The game, I meant.”

“Oh. I…guess. What is it?”

Noiz went into all the necessary information, explaining how to play and some of the history on it and especially that they would have to take turns because it was created in a much simpler time where multiplayer wasn’t always an option for every single game ever.

“It sounds really easy,” Aoba said warily.

“That’s what you think,” Noiz replied. “Just try. Here.”

Noiz scooted over to allow more room for Aoba in his circle of technology, accidentally knocking things over in the process but paying them no mind as Aoba settled in next to him. Where Noiz got all this crap from – or the time and energy to haul it all into his room while he was working – baffled Aoba, but he had little time to worry about it with a controller suddenly thrust into his hands.

“Go for it, tiger,” Noiz encouraged.

Aoba spent the majority of his first turn actually playing well once he figured out the painfully simple controls, sometimes asking questions about enemies and characters such as “why is that pink thing shooting eggs at me” and “what the HECK that mask is evil” with Noiz answering each one and teasing him between filling his lungs with more smoke and playfully blowing it his direction.

Once Aoba died in-game a sufficient number of times, he handed the controller to what had become a very relaxed Noiz. He played easily at first and was not nearly as talkative as Aoba, save for the moments he messed up and let loose a few curses. After a few more attempts Noiz got progressively sloppier, and Aoba wondered if he should ask for a second turn. When they met eyes, however, Aoba had to stifle a laugh.

“What?” Noiz asked.

“Uh, you’re really, um… Your eyes…”

Noiz bit down on his bottom lip to keep from smiling. “Shut up,” he said lightheartedly, and handed Aoba the controller.

“It’s kinda cute,” Aoba admitted, focusing on the game now.

“So’s your ass.”

Aoba blushed softly in irritation but otherwise ignored the comment. “Does it feel good?”

“Hell yeah, bitch.”

Aoba couldn’t stop the laughter at Noiz's statement bubbling out of his mouth even with his hand covering it. In fact, the giggles kept coming until it got to the point where he had to set the controller down and curl in on himself, his whole body shaking from the force of it. Noiz watched him unravel while doing his best to hold himself together as well.

“Aoba,” he struggled to say. “You’re high as fuck.”

“Nooooo,” Aoba whined, muffled by his face buried in his own lap. Finally, he got a hold on himself well enough to sit up straight and wipe his eyes.

“Shit. Let me try something.” Noiz fumbled around for his pipe again. “You’re gonna help, okay?”

“Wait, no, I don’t–“

“Relax, I won’t make you do anything. Just…” He trailed off and put his hands up as if to say ‘stay still’ and placed the glass to his mouth again, lighting it and breathing in deep. Once his lungs were filled he motioned with a finger for a reluctant Aoba to come closer. Noiz closed the distance between them, lips almost touching, and told him to breathe in as he finally exhaled. Before he could actually move to kiss him, however, Aoba fell into a fit of coughing.

“That’s really strong.”

“You like it, though?”

“It’s alright,” Aoba confessed.

“Yeah?” Noiz breathed, leaning in to kiss him for real this time.

Aoba made a confused sound in the back of his throat but ultimately gave into it, tongue quickly coming together with his and tasting the leftover smoke flavor in Noiz’s mouth. He forced down the need to cough again in favor of pushing his body closer to him.

Noiz definitely appreciated the nearness as he slid his hands up and down Aoba’s back. “So eager,” he noted. “What’s with that? I wonder.”

Aoba huffed. “It feels warm.”

Noiz buried his face into Aoba’s neck. “Are you dizzy?”

“No. I just feel like slow-motion.”

Noiz laughed openly into his neck and pulled Aoba into his lap. “Do you wanna do something else?” He asked, his tone becoming a bit suggestive. He pecked at Aoba's neck with his lips without waiting for an answer.

“Uh, I don't know,” Aoba stuttered. “What if Granny or Koujaku come?”

“Are you expecting either of them?” Noiz latched onto his earlobe with his teeth.

“Well, no,” he admitted. “But–“

“Then don't worry about it. Unless you think you'll be too loud...”

“Oh, please,” Aoba said with more confidence. He pulled his head away from Noiz's prying mouth and looked him in the flushed face. “You're way louder than I am.”

“Yeah? Wanna bet?” Again, without waiting for a response, he pushed Aoba onto his back amongst the strewn wires and buttons and shoved his hands under his shirt. Aoba fought back immediately, tore off Noiz's hat, snapped buttons off here and there with little regard for them afterward, shoved him pretty roughly a few times, both of them smiling in anticipation of future victory. Aoba's play-fighting with Koujaku never quite got to the level it did with Noiz, but that may have been part of why he liked fighting a little with Noiz even better.

Noiz pinned Aoba's arms above his head and kissed him hard on the mouth, rutted roughly against his thigh. “How pissed do you think Koujaku would be if he walked in right now?”

“He'd give you a much worse beating than I am.”

Noiz grinned. “Good.” And he kissed him again.


End file.
